


Not So Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, a relationship between a Soul Reaper and a Quincy was definitely odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uryu didn't exactly feel like himself today. His body felt like it was being dragged every time he walked... Which is way he stayed at home instead of going to school. It was odd, but yeah. It wasn't a coincidence that Soul Reapers Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai were in the human world. It wasn't their job to watch over the humans and become one of them, but someone had to look over Ichigo. Of course Rukia does that, but why would Renji be here? Maybe because he likes the human world, and someone in it. A friendship sparked between Renji and Uryu ever since they fought together. Nobody else was noticing it until Renji left for a while. Uryu became more Uryu-like then before. Everybody decided to ignore it, because it didn't matter.

Right?

"Oi, Quincy! Open the door, will ya?" Renji barked at the door.

A groggy Uryu stood up and rubbed his eyes, feeling dizzy. What? Renji?

"How did you know I was-"

Ignoring the teen, Renji entered the house and stretched. "How are ya, kid?"

"More importantly," Uryu paused to arrogantly push his glasses. "...what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Silence filled the room for a while. Renji scratched his neck as he looked straight into Uryu's eyes, smirking and biting his bottom lip.

What the hell?

"Oh... You know.." His gaze aimed at the floor. The tension rose.

Renji did a good job to confuse Uryu. It took him a few minutes to close the door. "Err, no I don't..." he passed the Soul Reaper. The red-head gave a sharp sigh abd gripped Uryu's wrists, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Dammit, Renji, get off me!" Uryu cringed. His arms moved around, squirming and feeling really uncomfortable.

Hey, the Soul Reaper didn't take rejection lightly, But he didn't want to hurt the Quincy.

"Please," Renji scoffed. He was lost inUryu's eyes. Both were blushing mad. "I know you've been wanting me." His voice was demanding. Seductive.

He wrapped his arms around Uryu's neck and deepened the kiss- wanting to prove he liked Uryu.

The Quincy felt tense at first. His hands were shaking, sweaty and stiff in Renji's.

Their bodies weren't used to each other's contact.

"Sorry.." Renji murmured as he released Uryu, who didn't know if he was aroused or confused.

"No-" Uryu smiled nervously."I... Yeah, I do want you." He awkwardly stepped closer to Renji, making him blush. A kiss was planted on his lips. "I've grown to like you, Soul Reaper."

Renji blushed, his heart seriously beating more than it ever did. "I wanted to be dominant."

"Shut up." Uryu teased as he played with Renji's hair, debating whether to release the ponytail. "I'm not saying I want this.. But.."

"We ain't telling anybody about this." Renji cocked his head to the side as he softly grabbed Uryu's chin and kissed him. "This is... Forbidden, but I love it."

"Yeah.. Ichigo will kill us."

The rest of day was spent weirdly- Maybe this shouldn't happen. But it all goes down from here!


	2. Chapter 2

Renji smirked at Uryu every time he made a smart remark. The small curve was seen when he turned his head, just in time for Uryu to catch him.

"Uh, you were saying?" Ichigo's confused expression explained it all. Uryu was staring at his desk, lost and trying to find words. They came out as stutters.

"I forgot." He muttered.

"Quincy lost his mind, didn't he?" Renji stretched his body and laughed in Uryu's ear. "That's odd."

His reflex made him push Renji away. "Get the hell off me! When are you going back to the Soul Society?!"

"Whenever I want to," Renji smiled, jumping off his seat and scooting himself closer to Uryu, basically laying his head on the Quincy's shoulders.

"You aren't good at hiding this," Uryu muttered with irritation.

"Who said I wanted keep a secret?"

"Hey, jackass? We're still here." Ichigo cleared his throat, with a confused but plain face.

"Sorry!" Renji moved his head and slid his hand around Uryu's neck. "Continue talking, Uryu."

"Ugh.. So-"

"Hey, maybe after school I can come over your house to study."

Rukia paused her body. "Since when do you-?"

"Gah, you're not even trying to be subtle!" Uryu felt his face flush as he banged his head on the table.

After that little episode, Uryu made his way to one of his classes. Renji didn't bother going to his and just roamed around. He felt... weird. Like it was normal for him to snuggle with Uryu in public. Goddammit, Renji. It's too early.

The day went on as hints were dropped. Some people picked them up, others just ignored. Ichigo scratched his head at the events. Did Uryu just blush? Did Renji just bite his bottom lip and licked his lips? All while staring at Uryu?

"You're paying too much attention." Rukia said. "Ignore it, maybe it will go away."

Honestly, it didn't. Renji walked alongside Uryu at the end of the day. And he stopped in front of the school.

"Renji?" This can't be good. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me for this." The Soul Reaper chuckled.

"What-?"

Right there- In this small little moment. Renji grabbed the side of Uryu's arms and broughthim foward, crashing his lips aagainst his. The Quincy blushed furiously. Why? Renji.. Why?

"Ooooooooh my Gooooood! Ichigo's brother and Uryu are making out!" Chizuru squealed.

Will that stop me? Renji thought. Nope.

"Let go, Renji." Uryu gritted through his teeth.

I don't want to hurt him. "I'm sorry." He released him.

"Never.. do that again. At least the rest didn't... see... this.." Uryu's faith decreased as he saw Orihime covering her mouth in pure shock. Chad was as usual, and Ichigo yawned.

"You know you could've told us instead of making random yaoi moments."

"I am not a yaoi." Uryu pushed his glasses.

"Not yet." Renji smirked in his ear.

The students (all girls, obviously) didn't know what to say.

"Really." Ichigo stated. "I couldn't care less if you were dating."

"Unless one of them is a Quincy, and the other is a Soul Reaper." Chad said.

"I'm going home." Uryu turned around and began to walk.

"Wait for me." Renji ran to catch up with his boyfriend. Yes. My boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we watch a movie?" Renji poked Uryu's shoulders. He was working on homework, and he rather not have interruptions. 

"No... I have to finish this." Sometimes, or all day today, he wondered why he's going out with a Reaper. 

"Aww.. Please?" 

Uryu rolled his eyes and sighed. "No." 

"Fine, I'm going to the store!" Renji replied, sticking his tongue out as if he wanted to hurt the Quincy. 

"I don't care." 

"That's my boy." He smiled and kissed his cheek before he walked off. "Keep that frown." 

Ten minutes passed, and Uryu missed the annoying Reaper at his side. How long does it take to walk around? Unless there's a Hollow.

Because that definitely wasn't what Uryu sensed.

He sighed heavily, making his way to his room.

Somewhere, Ichigo was fighting a Hollow. He knew about Renji's sudden appearance and let him fight his own.

Uryu immediately ran to where he sensed Renji. Of course the Hollow was losing, and all Uryu could do was watch in amusement. 

"You're cocky." He looked down and smiled. 

"Yeah-" Renji said. His eyes traced down to Uryu's body. 

It caught the Quincy's attention. He blushed and exclaimed, "Not in public!"

"You wasted all that time?! To change an outfit?!" 

"Is that a bad thing?!" 

"Well, I don't know, seems kinda stupid!" Renji thought for a bit before wrapping his arm around Uryu. "We're not arguing about clothes. I have a surprise for you." They shared an awkward laugh. How can they still be together in this manner. Did they forget? Renji is a Soul Reaper. Uryu is a Quincy. Yet they went their own way.

"Did they just ignore me?" Ichigo scratched his neck as he watched the pair. 

They had something going on. Uryu's heart beating harder, Renji being.. awkward and weird.

The Quincy felt.. 

"Weird." 

"Hm?"

"Weird," Renji looked around. "I had a bag." He searched around his clothes. "Help me?" He gave a smirk.

"Is that a way for you to say that you want me to rub my hands all over your body?" 

"Yep." 

"I won't do it." 

"Yes," Renji took the Quincy's hands and placed it on his own hips. Uryu blushed. His movements were.. cute. He smiled and ran a finger on Renji's chin, to his cheek. Kissing his lips, Uryu clenched his shoulders. Renji wanted to make the kid laugh, so he placed a flower in his ear. "What hell was that?" Uryu jumped away and shook his body. "You look cute.." "Is that the surprise?" "....Maybe.." "Damn you, Renji." "Hey, give me a break. Can we watch a movie now?" "....Damn you, Renji."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i updated for my fRIEND WHO KEPT BOTHERING ME UGH anyway this is like my first time using this website so yeah

Renji inhaled sharply, trying not to let go. It was hard. 

"I... I don't... No." He murmured with a sleepy tone in his voice, snuggling into Uryu's back more. "I want to hug and kiss you. Stay with you forever. Man, I don't know why... Something's telling me." 

"Are you talking in your sleep?!" Uryu's eyes shot open. 

He shifted his shoulders. "..I dunno. My mind is saying what my mouth won't. I like you, stupid Quincy.. Why is the question.. But I'm..." Releasing a yawn, he flipped on his back. "...glad I do." 

It got quiet for a few. The only noise was Renji, and his shifting around. 

"Stop moving." Uryu suddenly appeared on top of Renji.

"How long have you been on here?" The Soul Reaper's hands moved to Uryu's hips. 

"You were too busy sleeping." He said, kissing his nose. "I have to go to school.. You can.. stay or. .whatever."

"It's my last day here. Unless more Hollows appear.... I just want to spend it with you. Can I?" 

Uryu moved his body. He squirmed himself in Renji's arms and yawned, letting his arms snake around his waist. "We did watch those movies all night... Yeah, I suppose I could stay with you." 

Their bodies were cool against each other. The blanket wrapped perfectly as Uryu's head laid of Renji's bare chest. 

"Hollows will come.... And we have to get them..." Renji was close to falling into a deep sleep. "Ehhh..." 

"Shut up, will you..."

"Stupid kid."

"Damn Soul Reaper.." 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Few hours later, Renji was awoken by a soft noise. It was close, so faint yet right near him. He turned his head and saw Uryu on his edge of the bed, half asleep.. But he was crying. He moved his body so he can tightly hug Renji's back. What could make the kid cry? Was he having a nightmare? The grip tighten, and his tears were slowly vanishing. 

"Uryu... Are you okay...?" Renji asked.

No response, only a tighter hug and more cries. 

"Well shit, that doesn't help. Forget about what you're thinking and just... go to sleep?" He wasn't very good at this. 

"Think of me. Because I like you. Fuck you, but fuck me!" 

Uryu soon loosened up and smiled. He said something under his breath. 

"Got something to say?" 

He felt Uryu shiver and sniffle. 

"Shhh... I'm here, kid. And I won't ever leave."

But that was a lie. Renji was going to depart soon- along with Rukia. How will Ichigo feel? 

The day passed slowly. Renji was glad he wasn't in such a crowded place. There's so much space in Uryu's apartment, he's glad the Quincy lives alone. 

"...But where the hell is your father?" Renji looked over his shoulder, gladly looking at Uryu changing into a different shirt. 

"...Ryuuken." he stopped for a minute.

"Yeah, what about him, idiot?" 

"Rather not say." 

"Oh, so he's that kinda dad that doesn't let his son date Soul Reapers. That happens all the time." Renji stood up.

"What?!" 

"Kidding, babe! ...Just kidding." He walked over to Uryu.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about me being gay. But I'm pretty sure he does care about me dating you, then again I don't know what the hell he thinks so I don't care." Uryu shrugged and set his clothes somewhere on the ground. It wasn't like he was disorganized, he was tired. 

Renji raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. ".. ..Ever heard of the phrase 'Stop talking and take off all your clothes'? I feel like it's necessary." 

"I want our last day to be peaceful, I don't want to hurt you." The Quincy pushed up his glasses and glared. 

"Uh-huh." Renji kissed his cheek and tugged his arm, dragging him to the front door. "I want coffee. That crap is really good, and for some reason it makes me active! Hell, I like it!" 

"I don't think that's supposed to-" 

"Let's go!" 

The place was relatively small, but it smelled nice. Renji sipped his /second/ cup of coffee. Uryu really hoped he doesn't order a third one. 

"Sooooo... How did ya know you were gay?" Renji poked Uryu's shoulder. 

It almost made the Quincy spit his coffee. He did choke on it though.

"I'm sorry- What?" 

"Y'know?" 

"To be honest, I don't know." 

"Who was your first man crush?" 

"I'm not telling you! You tell me yours!" 

"Uuuugggghhh..... No." 

"Then I have no answers for you." Uryu spoke as a final statement. 

The Soul Reapers knew a way to get him to talk. "Kay. On three we both say it." 

"Hmm... Okay. On three." 

"One... two... three-" 

They began to shout, grabbing the attention of the workers.

"Ichigo!" 

"Ichigo!"

"What?!" 

"Chad!" 

"Captain Kuchiki!" 

"Dammit!" 

"Uh..." Renji scratched his neck and awkwardly tapped his feet. "I never said.. Captain Kuchiki..."

"That's none of my business." Uryu sipped his coffee. 

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." 

They both regretted their answers. Yeah, they were all true. 

"You have bad taste in men." Renji laughed nervously. 

"Of course. It wasn't like I never had a crush on the same guy as you, and you are totally not hot at all."

"Hehehe.. Yeah, so the guys we liked are close to us." 

"Close?" 

"Stop being a cocky asshole! ...Anyway, ya know what I wanna do?" 

"Build a snowman?" Uryu tried to be humorous. 

"...See ya." Renji raised his hands, making his way to the exit. 

"Hey wait!" He ran outside. "What do you want to do?" 

Renji stared at the ground, holding Uryu's hand out the blue. "Just talk."

"That seems fair." A small smile crept in his straight expression. "....I don't want you to leave." 

"Hell, I don't want to leave either. I wonder how the Soul Society would react to me dating a Quincy.. This is forbidden."

"I guess you don't tell them."

"It would be kinda hard with the smell of a Quincy all over my body."

"I was never all over your body." 

"Not yet." 

Their fingers intertwined. Renji gave a chuckle, implying he wanted to have sex with Uryu. They were at peace. However it wouldn't be for long. The day was getting darker by the hour, Rukia would attack Renji out the blue and they would suddenly leave. Somehow, Uryu thought it would a painful departure. 

Because it will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ur happy bobby
> 
> bruh im so lost with this story so if nothing adds up im very sorry

Rukia saw the redhead Soul Reaper and ran to him, almost kicking him if she hadn't seen Uryu.

 

"Where the hell were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" 

 

"Wait, what?" Ichigo's reply was said in pants. "I was the one who-" 

 

"Shut up, Ichigo, anyways we have to go, come on."

 

"No!" was Renji's immediate response. Everyone looked at him oddly.

 

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia blinked.  

 

"For the love of..." Uryu rubbed his temples, holding his arm and backing away. "Oh no."

 

Renji gave a quick look at him. "Wait! I need to do something!"

 

"I feel like this is getting awkward by every minute..." Chad suddenly appeared behind the pair.  

 

"God dammit Chad!" Ichigo held his heart. 

 

Renji turned and smirked at Uryu. 

 

"Not again!" His cheeks were overthrown with blush when he saw the same twinkle in his eye that was seen at school. Renji deeply sighed and kissed Uryu. Their lips never left each other. 

 

It did get quiet, Rukia fake coughed to get the couple's attention. 

 

It didn't work.

 

"...Told you." Chad muttered. 

 

All that mattered was the kiss that would be treasured, like every second they spent together. 

 

The release was hard. It was exactly how Uryu dreamt it would be. 

 

The emotions were sorrow, mixed with anger. 

 

His stance, however, was frozen in fear.  

 

"See ya." Renji lowly waved, walking away. 

 

Rukia did the same to Ichigo. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. For Ichigo, it wasn't a big deal because he got use to it. He would get to see her sooner. Uryu thought if Ichigo doesn't give care, then should he too shouldn't mind him leaving? Hollows will never leave! No one is going to know about their relationship! So..

 

".........." 

 

Both Soul Reapers suddenly left. Uryu had a lump in his throat. 

 

"Well, that sucks." Chad touched his shoulder.  

 

"God dammit Chad!" 

 

At least the scare loosened him up a bit. 

 

He dragged his body home. The door closed, and he slid down. Fuck, why does he care so much? This shouldn't happen. The question was always in both their minds; "Why?" 

 

Why do they care?

 

How did they start to care? 

 

A day later, he showed up at school. The same spot was marked with a pink X. It made him laugh to himself. I bet Orihime did that. 

 

When he entered the building, everything became dull, nothing seemed to be exciting. There was no one to shout annoyingly, unless if you count Keigo and Ichigo... 

 

No one was beating each other up.

 

No Rukia and Ichigo playfully fighting.  

 

Tatsuki scolding Chizuru helped a bit. It reminded him of that one evening where it all started.

 

Some even quieted their conversations as he passed by. It was like his energy was off, he was depressing everybody. 

 

"Hey, Uryu. You alright man?" Ichigo asked. 

 

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied, cold and bland. "I'm okay."

 

Ichigo knew that was a lie. "Well, after school all of us are going to hang out. Wanna come?" he asked.

 

"No thanks. I'm busy." 

 

His asshole personality came back, and everyone missed it.

 

"Ya sure?" 

 

"I said no, can you get it through your thick skull? Leave me alone." 

 

"Hehe, alright, see ya."

 

Like the departure, the day dragged on. People bumped into him, he was like a piece of paper going through the air. 

 

He met with Ichigo after a class and talked to him. Yes, he was still the same. But he only conversed with him because Ichigo insisted.

 

Insisted to know how he fell in love with Renji.

 

"Do you seriously want to know? It's a long story." He leaned on the wall.

 

"Every little detail." Ichigo smirked, cracking his fingers.

 

"Well, find something comfortable. It'll be long." A small little smile started it all, crossing his arms he began.

 

_It was a normal night, as cliche as it sounds. I was walking home when I started to feel it. Someone was following me. I couldn't detect their spiritual pressure, so I came up with the conclusion that someone without energy followed me._

 

_I was wrong._

 

_They snuck up on me, and hugged my back. Out of instinct I punched the idiot._

 

_"What the hell is your problem?!" he held his cheek. At first, I was pissed._

 

_I asked him, "Why are you here?!"_

 

_Oh, how blind was I. He wrapped an arm around me and walked. "Just runnin' 'round. I wanted to see ya, kid."_

 

_I couldn't say anything. He nuzzled my neck. First, I thought he was drunk, sick or something. I wasn't sure._

 

_Then, he whispered something to me. Clear as the night sky. "Take me home, Uryu."_

 

_There was definitely something wrong with him, but I decided to play along. "Why? Do you need something?"_

 

_He sighed, then came back to his... normal senses I would say. "Listen, kid, there's something I need to do. And you're part of it. Take me to your home."_

 

_He was so demanding, so I pushed him away and grabbed his wrists. "Don't tell me what to do."_

 

_Then he returned the favor. "Don't tell_

_/me/ what to do."_

 

_We were both pissed, but I decided to take him home._

 

_Once we got there, I welcomed him in. Then... that was when our fate was set._

 

_He was blinded by the light for a few seconds. Then he took me by the waist and kissed me._

 

_I was surprised! I would've pushed him away, yelled at him, or something... But I didn't. He released me and smirked._

 

_Then I finished the job. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a straightforward move, like what he just did._

 

_And we both enjoyed it._

 

_We stared at each other for while._

 

_I smiled, then I finally realized that I, Uryu Ishida fell in love with Renji Abarai._

 

_And we never spoke about that night ever again._

 

Ichigo blinked. He mouthed "Wow,". 

 

"And I still remember." Uryu shoved his hands in his pockets. Licking his lips, he couldn't wait for another taste. A frown came upon, but he needed to learn that farewells would be normal, wouldn't it? He's a Soul Reaper, and Uryu supposedly hates them! 

 

"At least the Soul Society doesn't know about the relationship." Ichigo said. 

 

"I don't care if they do. They wouldn't do squat..."

 

"It's Renji we're talking about. The secret will get out eventually."

 

Silent as a rock, Uryu stared at the ground. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. His heart was torn, his spirits were far from lifted. Talking about Renji made things worst, especially after going through that one night. 

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew."

 

Meanwhile at the Soul Society...

 

"Go bathe or something, you smell like Quincy!" Rukia shouted. 

 

"Keep your mouth shut, small fry! It's not like anybody can tell what he smells like?!" Renji was confused. He talked without thinking. "And shut the hell up, you'll attract a crowd!" 

 

Rukia scoffed. "Alright, but don't go running around blabbing your mouth about him!" 

 

He gave a goofy smile. "Don't count on it."

 

"Renji!" 


End file.
